The New Girl in the Sky
by zeldafan1235
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so i don't have much experience... Midna moves to Skyloft and meets a guy named Shiva Oni a quickly falls in love with him what will happen to our lovers as their love grows more and more passionate? And plz reviews are my food don't let me starve
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction EVER it takes place in skyloft ill try to update every week or so (no promises!) Midna moved to skyloft it takes place after Demise is killed__(Ghirahim turned good and Fi did not leave)_

* * *

~Midna~

Midna rushed it was 8:05 school started at 8:10 she slipped on her skirt. She thought she shouldn't be late for her first day! She grabbed her books as she ran out of her room she took the last bite out of doughnut she was quickly eating. She ran down the hall as the late bell rang she stepped through the door way.

She sat down in an open seat next to Zelda and Fi. Zelda whispered "your always early to everything what happened" Midna whispered back "I accidentally slept in, I guess I'm not on a school schedule yet" Ghirahim who was sitting in front of them turned around and whispered mockingly "morning sleepy head" Midna gave him an angry look. He turned around and looked at the professor, class had begun the professor started talking about the history of Skyloft and how the goddess created Skyloft to protect the humans from an army of blood thirsty demons…

Blah blah blah, Midna had heard this story a thousand times before. She saw Pipit and Karane passing love notes to each other it made her think that she wished she had a boyfriend but she didn't like anyone in the school in that way.

She heard a loud noise she turned over to link to find Midna looked over to Link to find his head on the desk, asleep Zelda giggled. Fi said "Link get up there is an 80 % chance you are causing a disturbance" Link mumbled in response five more minutes mom" suddenly the professor slammed a book on the table Link woke up he blushed Midna could tell he was a little embarrassed the professor continued with the lesson.

At lunch Ghirahim and Fi where sitting with Zelda and Link, so Midna decided to go over and sit with them, seeing perfect couples like them together made Midna a little out of place and unnoticed. Then one guy she had never seen before walked up to her he said "Hi my name is Shiva Oni" "I'm Midna" she answered, he responded "that's a pretty name" Midna looked at him. His dark brown hair his ice blue eyes and pale skin, Midna thought maybe she had a chance! "May I sit here?" Midna simply said "sure" he sat down next her "are you new here?" Midna responded "yes today is my first day" she took a bite of a piece of meat.

"I moved here last year, we should hang out later, at the lumpy pumpkin. Meet you there after school?"

"See ya there" she said

"Bye"

"Bye"

He walked away, Midna continued her meal she was so happy she has a possible boyfriend! The bell rang to get back to class she couldn't wait until school got out!

* * *

~LATER~

The last bell rang Midna ran to her room OMG she had to hurry up Shiva probably was waiting for her! She fixed her make up and put on some special perfume she bought from the potion lady it smelt of roses and lavender.

She walked outside and jumped on her orange loftwing. Midna held on tightly (she was not used to flying) Then she lost control of her loftwing now falling from the sky she was afraid to look fearing that she would plummet to her doom. Shiva noticed her, mounted on his loftwing he sped towards her catching her in mid air.

He carried her on the back of his loftwing and returned to Skyloft. He carried her quickly back to her room and gently laid her down on the bed. "thank you for saving my life" Midna said "not a problem I'm the one who put in you in danger, I didn't know that you weren't that good at flying yet" Midna sat up on the bed. Shiva sat down next to her "I moved here from the surface" she said

"I moved from the surface to from deep within the Faron Woods"

"I came from the twilight realm I'm a princess"

"I never thought you could be a princess you're even more beautiful than the goddess!"

"You're so sweet Shiva"

"Your skin is ice blue; your hair is as orange as the sunset." He leaned in closer

"Your eyes shine like diamonds; your skin is so soft" he closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss she kissed him back he stroked her fiery hair he paused from the kiss "Midna I think…I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

~Midna~

The Next day…

Midna woke up; it was 7:30 she sighed with relief as she realized she hadn't over slept. She sat up all sorts of thoughts flowed there her mind did the kiss mean anything? But there was no time for deep thought she had to get ready.

She put on her dress and laced up her new boots. She decided to put her hair up in the back with a little hanging in the front. She put on her normal purple eye shadow. She walked out of her room towards the lunch room where Zelda and link were waiting for her.

"Hi" said Midna greeting them with a warm smile. Zelda said "Midna we need to talk" Zelda dragged her to the back of the room link followed but Zelda said to him "Can me and Midna have a private moment" Link backed away in understanding

Zelda quietly said "So I was listening to your conversation when Shiva asked you out how was it?"

"Well I fell off my loftwing; he saved me he brought me home then kissed me. Then simply said see you tomorrow and left"

Zelda said "I guess you and him hit it off!"

"I Think it went sort of well, I don't know if he kissed me because he really loved me. But I really like him"

"What did he say before he kissed you?"

"Well he leaned in and said my hair was as orange as the sun set my eyes sparkle like diamonds and my skin was icy blue and then he kissed me"

"So romantic!"

"I got to go and get Breakfast be right back"

Midna stood up and made her way over to the breakfast line so many choices bagels, oats, toast, sausage, and fresh fruit. Decisions, Decisions, Midna decided on a bagel with cream cheese and some fresh strawberries. She walked back over to wear Zelda was sitting and sat down; Midna picked up the bagel and took a few bites. In less than a minute it was half gone, after she finished the bagel she quickly scarffed down her strawberries.

Zelda gasped "there he is!" Midna turned around to see Shiva walking towards Midna and Zelda's table. Shiva asked" is this seat taken?" he pointed to the one right next to Midna, Midna said "no you can sit there" Zelda said "I'm gonna just go over and sit with Link and leave you to alone." Zelda got up and quickly walked away Shiva looked at Midna

"Do you want to come over later?" Said Shiva

Midna said "when later?"

"After schools out"

"Where's your room?"

"Next to Fledge's room"

"I'll be there after school"

Shiva said "Midna I got to go but see you after school bye"

"Bye" Midna said

Shiva quickly left, Midna was a little said because she wished to chat with him for the time left they had before school, it was 8:10 class started soon Midna sighed, why it can't be Friday already! She mumbled to herself.

She wondered why Shiva wanted her to come to his room. Was he going to ask her out, or does he just want to hang out, he was a year ahead of Midna maybe he wanted to help her with flying techniques?

Midna checked the time it was 8:07 she dumped her garbage and gave her plate to Henya the cleaning/lunch lady who was washing dishes. She walked down the hall looking for her class. She finally found the classroom she was looking for. She quickly sat down in the same spot she did yesterday and took out her notes. Class started in a minute so she got up quickly to chat with Zelda and Fi. As soon as she sees Midna walking over Zelda ran over and said

"Tell me all of the details!"

Midna answered "he asked me to stop by his room later"

"OH MY GODDESS!" Zelda screamed

Midna covered her mouth and dragged her to the back of the room, then uncovered it

"Zelda stop making a scene!" Midna quietly screamed at her.

"Sorry" said Zelda "I just got overly exited

Then the teacher walked in and said "class please take your seats"

Midna and Zelda Quickly walked to their seats. Then there was a knock on the door the professor walked over to the door to open it to Midna's surprise it was Shiva "sorry" he said "I just got transferred to this class" Shiva hands him a slip of paper "Mr. Oni take your seat" he Shiva studied the room there was an empty seat next to Midna he made his way over to sit down. Midna was excited Shiva was walking her way! Shiva whispered to Midna "is this seat taken?" Midna simply replied with a head shake no then Shiva sat down and took out his notes. Midna didn't feel right for some reason it felt like someone was staring at her! She looked behind her to see Groose staring at her, a little bit of drool dripped down his lip.

~Groose~

Groose was starring at Midna he could help how pretty her hair is and how she always smelled like flowers but he couldn't figure out how a princess like her would want to live in a tiny town. Then he now noticed she was glaring at him he quickly looked away…

~Zelda~

Zelda was also thinking of her new best friend and how Midna might miss her kingdom being in a different dimension only knowing a hand full of people. She once had been through that when she went to the surface then had to travel back thousands of years to escape Ghirahim. She wondered why Ghirahim was such a good guy now and why would Fi date a person with such an evil past. Maybe after demise was vanquished his heart filled with rainbows and changed for good Zelda giggled, she remembers the stories that link told about of his adventures and how Ghirahim once said about how learning about the second time gate Ghirahim described the feeling as if his heart filling with rainbows. She looks over to see Ghirahim doodling in his note book.

~Ghirahim~

Ghirahim sat there doodling pictures of hearts with his and Fi's names inside Ghirahim loved his new life friends, fun freedom what is there more to want he hated ruling an army of idiots it felt good to be loved to have a girlfriend Fi and him both gave up there powers to live a normal life. He continued to draw his hearts.

~Midna~

It was now almost lunch time the whole Groose staring at her would probably piss Shiva off if he was the jealous type so she decided not to tell him. She checked the time again class was pretty much over they only had a minute left the professor said "you may now pack up your things it is now lunch." Several students ran out the door as quickly as they could so they could enjoy their free hour before they had to sit in the class again for another 3 hours.

Midna made her way out the door and half way down the hall. Groose stopped her and nervously said "hey umm… Midna do you want to hang out after school" Midna kindly said "I'm sorry I have plans with Shiva today but maybe some other time ok, see ya" "bye' Groose said a little disappointed Midna hurried to the outside of the school where she knew Zelda was waiting for her "hey Midna instead of eating here we should grab a bite to eat at the lumpy pumpkin" Zelda said cheerfully Midna said "that would be a great idea!" "what are we waiting for" Zelda said lets go" Midna followed Zelda to a diving platform both of them jumped off and called their birds.

With a flash of orange her bird caught her. After stabilizing herself she started following Zelda and her purple loft wing to the floating island with the pumpkin shaped building Zelda flew so gracefully without a care in the world. If Midna wanted to fly like that she would need to train for years. But finally they made it here without an accident this time! Midna carefully landed her loftwing before dismounting it she stroked it on the bill before sending it off. They walked inside.

They picked out a table near the entrance there was no one here except for their two usual costumers it was not long until they were ready to order. Midna had milk and a tasty pumpkin soup so did Zelda (because those where the only things on the menu!) in a matter of minutes their food had been served and minutes afterward their meals had been quickly eaten.

Midna said" hey Zelda guess who's had their eye on me other than Shiva.

"Who?" said Zelda

Midna looked around and whispered "Groose"

"Eww" Zelda exclaimed

"I know right"

~LATER~

Midna was freshening up school had just ended and she wanted to look good for her "date" with Shiva. She made her way to Shiva's room and she knocked on the door. The door opened "come in, have a seat" Midna walked in and sat down on his bed. "Midna I like you, and I really want to be with you so…will you be my girl friend?" Shiva asked Midna looked at Shiva and said "yes"


End file.
